The invention relates to a method for the operation of packaging machines, in particular for the manufacture of cigarette packs, with at least one folding assembly, for example, a folding turret, or a store for packaging products, for example a cigarette magazine, with conveying members for the packaging product, for example a pocket chain for cigarette groups, with conveying members for packaging material, for example blank assemblies, and with conveying members for completely or partially finished packs, for example a discharge conveyor. The invention relates furthermore to a packaging machine, in particular for the manufacture of cigarette packs.
Packaging machines for the manufacture of cigarette packs, for example of the soft-cup type, have a complex design. Interruptions in operation, for example because of the end of the workshift, due to a change of format of the packs or owing to a change of the (cigarette) brand, therefore present problems. The reason for this is that there is always a large quantity of packaging product (cigarettes) and packaging material inside the packaging machine.